For swimmers, finding goggles that properly fit and provide a watertight seal against the face is important. Unfortunately, it is estimated that approximately 50% of commonly worn goggles provide a watertight seal. While some goggles are designed to address the watertight problem by using seals made of gel material to create a watertight seal, these goggles do not address the problem of eye spacing variations and the anatomical facial differences of the users that cause poor fitting goggles.
For example, one variation is the distance between the user's pupils and eyes and orbital sockets. Some individuals have less distance between their pupils, eyes, and orbits compared to the norm, which is commonly known as hypotelerism. Other individuals have greater distance between their pupils, eyes, orbits compared to the norm, which is known as hypertelerism. Unfortunately, most goggles commonly available today are ‘one size fits all’ and have fixed length nosepieces that hold the eyepieces apart at a fixed distance for most wearers.
The primary purpose of a nosepiece on a goggle is to hold the two eyepieces in place over the users' eyes. While some goggles include nosepieces that enable the user to selectively adjust the distances between the eyepieces, they do not allow the eyepieces to be independently adjusted to conform to the adjacent eye socket or anatomical features.